Beginnings
|series = Stargate Vennix |episode = 01/02 |production = 1.01/1.02 |airdate = Part 1 - 20th April, 2009 Part 2 - |story = Dan Barraclough J.A. Wilkinson |writer = Dan Barraclough |guests = Colonel Alex Myers Major Johnson Agent Matthew Saxon Doctor Robert Moore Doctor Jane Robb Doctor Cate Brookes Major Sara Woods Captain Luke Wilson Sergeant Farrel Sergeant Ger'tac Part 1 Major General Samantha Carter Woman Ross Captain Lon'or Emperor Karsak Lord Hunak Part 2 Lord Rusar |preceded_by = |followed_by = Alpha Site }} "Beginnings" is the first episode of the first season and the series premier of Stargate Vennix. Synopsis A battleship, the CS Achilles, is sent from Earth to Atlantis. Following a hyperdrive malfunction they are caught in a suprnova and catapulted 7 million light years into the Vennix galaxy. Stranded in unexplored space the crew are forced to fend for themselves, but even with an Ancient base can they survive against a dangerous new enemy? Download the episode: :1.01 Beginnings, Part 1 :[ 1.02 Beginnings, Part 2] Plot Part 1 Teaser At the Centauri outpost the newest vessel of the Coalition Fleet is about to launch for Atlantis carrying new supplies and personnel. They are delayed however by Coalition Military Intelligence who wish to place an operative onboard to evaluate the mission. With a ZPM augmenting their power systems they should be there in four days. After departing from the planet the ship jumps into hyperspace. On the edge of the Milky Way the hyperdrive mysteriously shuts down resulting in the ship dropping out of hyperspace prematurely, stranded in an un-explored region of the galaxy. Act One It is revealed that a power surge caused the ship's hyperdrive to overload. Whilst Myers' is taking to Moore, Conrad burns his hand on a power conduit so they take him to the Infirmary. There Dr. Robb is informing Robyns that her cancer is in remission thanks to the nanite treatment she underwent. Conrad and Moore arrive and Robb treats the burn with a Tok'ra regenerator. She warns him that he will have to keep using it for another week to fully repair the damage, he agrees and they leave the Infirmary. Just outside Conrad and Moore come up with the solution to the hyperdrive problem, to replace the crystals with those in the Cargo Shuttles. They inform Myers, and although at first he is amenable to the idea when Dr. Brookes reveals that their speed would be drastically decreased; so much so that it would take about a hundred years to reach Atlantis, he reconsiders. Moore and Conrad persuade him however by saying that all they have to do is return to Earth for a replacement. He gives them permission. Whilst they go back to work Myers sits in his office contemplating his decision. Eventually Robyn arrives and they speak about her cancer, and how it is in remission. We see that they are close and offer comfort to one another. Just as things seem to be about to go further Major Johnson summons them to the bridge. Arriving on the bridge it is revealed that the star of the system they are in is dying and will very soon go supernova. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Part 2 Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Category:Vennix episodes